An Amazing Secret
by myfavebookistheselection
Summary: After the one, not following story lines. America and maxon get married but what if America married maxon for someone else and who it is will shock you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me I'm sorry if you don't like but I will try to update soon. Just please don't hate me!**

**This is not following the one story lines its after, America and Maxon are married but America has a secret lover that will shock you. **

**Americas point of view **

I walk in king Clarkson's study grab my pile of clothes from previous encounters in the corner. As of right now I am going back upstairs to Maxon, my "love", but in the hallway I run into Clarkson and he says,

"America may I speak to you?" I nod acting nervous as I walk with him to the nearest safe room. A I enter first I hear the door close and lock I turn around and immediately start kissing him. I jump update and wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses my neck as he walks me to the bed in the corner and lays me down on it, ripping my dress off with one tear.

"What if we get caught?" I ask in a whisper as he unbuckled and pulls down his pants. "Don't worry we won't"he assures me, "I promise."

I trust him and go back to kissing him.

-30 mins later-

Im laying in his arms our breaths heavy **considering** what was just done. I kiss him on he forehead and got up and dressed myself. He stands up a few moments later and does the same.

"When can I be down with him?" I ask.

"Listen my dear," only Clarkson can call me that, because I am his one and only, "there will be a day where we don't have to sneak and trust me it will be soon," He promises.

"Thank god, I don't know how much more I can take of him." I say as I lean up and kiss him deeply.

"Don't worry we will be an us one day." He promises with one last kiss I make my way upstairs to my "dear" husband.

**What did you guys think? Make sure to review tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I am typing this on my phone so the spelling errors I will be more careful. Anyway hey! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry I get my chapters are short and I'm sorry bout it but I have to thank like my first reviewer ever so thanks to **

**princess Kam you should know I had a mini fan girl moment when you reviewed because omg I love your story! Any ideas for the story review please!**

**America's POV**

As I walked back to our, Maxons and I's room, thinking about the last three years of my life. I joined the selection not willing but I found love and I did stay but it wasn't maxon I fell in love with it was King Clarkson I would meet with him in the shadows and we were very secret that's the reason he didn't want me to win the whole time because he didn't want Maxon and me to marry and us to be a secret like we are now apparently which is totally annoying.

I walk past the guards nodding at them. Walking to our room and there's a Maxon's not there.

"thank God!" I think. I change my new ripped dress into a new one. And read a book ,I sit and read about a love triangle I know it's really ironic but whatever I just am really grateful for Clarkson just I feel like Maxons annoying and ungrateful for me. And I am the only one technically cheating saying Queen Amberly died last year from a 'accident' after she found me and Clarkson in an embrace that "wasn't proper". She died two days after we were found due to unknown causes. And that's exactly what will happen to Maxon in the future I'm guessing. I don't hate Maxon but I do dislike him a lot. He is just as stiff as he was on tv, and he is the worse kisser ever! I walk to the mirror and see hickeys on my neck from Clarkson 'shit' I think. Now I have to make out with Maxon just to be able to cover. As if speaking of the devil brings him Maxon walks throught the door that very moment smiling when he sees my hair. 'oh my gosh he's annoying' I think and have to hold back my eye roll. But to keep my secret I run over and kiss him and he kisses back and right after he sucks on my neck while I whisper soothing word to him I pull away and smile at him, "how was your day?"

"great now" he answers trying to be sexy but failing miserably.

"Well that's perfect but I'm afraid I have to go" I answer not being able to be with him a miniute later.

"Oh okay I was just hopin we could do something's tonight." He says in a wishful torn and I know what he means, he means the exact thing I did with Clarkson hours ago. I shake my head and say,"You wish but I have work."

"Oh!" He answers and looks down I take that chance to leave. As I walk down the hallway I run into Marlee, my now maid, and she smiles. She is the only one who knows about Clarkson because she caught him only room once, and she apparently totally supports it, which I have no clue as of why.

I walk into my office and start working on papers and plans for the new ball. It's the Valentine's Day ball in two weeks time. I decide on red and blue to be the colors because in my opinion it's quite original. The ball is planned, my dress is made, and the guest invitations are sent by the end of the night. When I look at the clock its 11 so I turn off the lamp and leave my office just to see Maxon and Clarkson walking down the hallway towards me deep in conversation. When Maxon sees me he smiles at

Me and while Maxon isn't looking Clarkson winks at me which makes me blush heavily which makes Maxon smirk because he thinks he was th cause . I honestly feel bad for Maxon and wish I didn't have to put him through this because he does deserve someone better than me but hey I can't have a perfect life can I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm totally busy but new updates coming soon I promise!**

**-myfavebookistheselction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm ready sorry about** not**posting but I promise that I'll try to have 1 chapter every couple days from now on! Without further ado here's the real chapter three.**

Clarkson left right after our run in in the hallway. Apparently that's what Maxon and him were talking about. That was like three weeks ago.

I lay in Maxons bed,listening to him snore softly, it's so cute! Wait what am I saying no, no no I wasn't thinking that. I'm in love with Clarkson no one else can get in the way of that. I turn and look at Maxon, and I realize looking at him in this new light I notice he isn't that bad looking. I get relaxed finally and start to go back to sleep. That's when I feel it, I bolt up out of bed and run to the bathroom. I guess me emptying my system awoke my beautiful husband.

"America are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yep, fine just you know felt a lil sick,"

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asks being a little less worried.

"No, I'm fine trust me," I say this with ease but I have a fear in the back of my mind.

"Okay but take the day off okay? Don't want you to get anymore sick,"

"Okay... I'll see you later. Love you,"

"Love you too," he says clearly happy that I said it first.

As he leaves I worry about the reason why I'm sick. I think I know but I better make sure.

**I'm pretty sure we all know why Americas feeling sick but review your predictions!**


End file.
